Full Frontal
Full Frontal(フル・フロンタル Furu Furontaru) is the main antagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. He is the mysterious leader of the Neo Zeon remnant forces "The Sleeves" and pilots his own custom mobile suit, the MSN-06S Sinanju. Personality & Character Full Frontal is the leader of the Neo Zeon remnant group known as "The Sleeves". He is described as "The Second Coming of Char". Like Char Aznable, he is a blonde man whose face is hidden behind a mask, wears a red uniform, and pilots a red custom mobile suit, the Sinanju. In reality, he's a genetically altered close-copy of Char, a Cyber Newtype with the near exact distinctions of Char. Frontal's memories were implanted from the psycoframe of one of the mobile suits previously piloted by Char (possibly the Sazabi). His face and tone closely resemble Char's. Nahel Argama's captain Otto, who watched Char's archived recordings, remarked that the voice is just like it. Similar to Char, he holds the Neo Zeon remnants together with his high charisma, intelligence, and combat capabilities. He understands the importance of symbolism and continues to be Char as long as people need Char Azanble to lead them. His charisma is equal to his manipulative nature and tries to recruit Banagher Links and the others to his support rather than force. His greatest desire is to restore balance to space by usurping the Earth Federation with Laplace's Box in the Neo Zeonic movement. Skills & Abilities Full Frontal appears to be a skilled mobile suit pilot (partly due to his Cyber Newtype abilities), this is evident while piloting his custom mobile suit, the MSN-06S Sinanju. While piloting the Sinanju, Full Frontal is displayed to be able to take on multiple mobile suits single-handily. While being a skilled mobile suit pilot, Full Frontal is also an able and charismatic leader who leads The Sleeves. History The Second Coming of Char In U.C. 0094, the MSN-06S Sinanju Stein was stolen from Anaheim Eletronics by Neo-Zeon during a transfer from Granada to Von Braun. The Earth Federation forces composed of two Clop-class light cruisers that were sent to recover it were completely wiped out by the pilot of the Sinanju, Full Frontal, the man they call the Second Coming of Char Aznable, the Red Comet. After Captain Zinnerman's failed attempt to save Princess Mineva Lao Zabi or retrieve Laplace's Box, Full Frontal decided to take an interest in facing the new Unicorn Gundam that bested Marida Cruz's NZ-666 Kshatriya in combat. Battling the Mock Trojan Horse Once the Garencieres determined the location of the Londo Bell ship, the Nahel Argama, Frontal sortied in the MSN-06S Sinanju and disabled the ship single-highhandedly. After destroying several Federation mobile suits, the battle is halted when Daguza Mackle announces to Full Frontal that they have Mineva hostage on the ship. Mackle demands safe passage for the ship, but Frontal refuses since Zeon cannot confirm Audrey's true identity as Zabi, and instead orders them to turn over everything relating to the Laplace's Box, including the Gundam, which is supposedly the key to the Laplace's Box, or be destroyed. Mackle initially suspects he is bluffing but Audrey reminds him that if the pilot is Char Aznable, then he won't care about her life as the Zabi family killed and usurped his family, the Deikuns; Mackle had his comm open for The Sleeves to hear it. When the time limit was up and there was no response, Frontal announced that he would destroy their ship. He began to pick the Federation MS off one-by-one, even destroying a RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type in close-range combat. The Unicorn Gundam soon launched to face Frontal. It fired at him with powerful particles beams from its beam magnum. However, Frontal's reflexes and the Sinanju's high-maneuverability helped him avoid being hit. Lieutenant Angelo Sauper soon decided to intervene when Ensign Sergei was killed by a stray shot but the Unicorn ignored him and focused only on Frontal. Frontal/Sinanju drew his beam saber and charged at the Gundam. The Gundam climbed to avoid him before deploying an I-Field to protect against a particle beam from Angelo. The Unicorn then resumed firing on Frontal/Sinanju. Frontal is able to blindside the Gundam, taking it by surprise and unleashing a Red Comet Kick. He then moved in for the killing blow, only for the Unicorn to transform into Destroy Mode and evaded the strike. Frontal/Sinanju then engaged in a high-speed dance with the resurgent White Devil, before clashing with beam sabers. A surviving RGZ-95 ReZEL then started to assist the Gundam, managing to graze part of Sinanju's leg. The Unicorn then impulsively charged after Frontal but then evaded Funnel beam shots from Marida NZ-666 Kshatriya. Marida then captured the Gundam and took it back to Palau. Interrogating Banagher The Unicorn's pilot, revealed to be a civilian named Banagher Links, was interrogated. And once he told Neo Zeon everything he knew, Zinnerman and Marida brought him before Frontal. The latter thanked both his officers, but Marida wanted to know what he was going to do knowing that Mineva was being held captive by the Federation. Frontal admits that finding Mineva turning up with the Federation was unexpected, but promises that they will get her back through both force and diplomacy. Frontal then attempted to question Banagher as to how he came into possession of the Gundam. However, Banagher first asked about why he wears his mask, wondering if he had something to hide. Though Angelo found it took offense to Banagher's insolence, Frontal decides to oblige him, taking off his mask to reveal his face, showing that it closely resemble the real Char and went on to explain that he wears the mask because it's his style and a tool of propaganda; most of the time, he forgets he even has it on, until someone like Banagher makes the point of mentioning it. Frontal tells Banagher that he knows how he came to meet Mineva, but is more confused as to why Cardeas Vist would hand the Unicorn Gundam to him. Banagher reminds him that he already told Zinnerman and Marida everything he knew. Frontal continues to explains that Laplace's Box was source of the Vist Foundation's prosperity but they decided to end it by giving it to The Sleeves. He could guess that there was a flaw in the plan but is more confused as to why give the Unicorn to a complete stranger. Therefore, Frontal logically concludes that Banagher must be in some way related to the Vist family. Banagher insolently asked if he had to answer that. Angelo walked up to the boy and grabbed him by the collar, warning to learn some respect. Frontal also added that they are asking him nicely because of his association with Mineva. Refusing to accept anything less that Mineva's pseudonym, Audrey Burne, Banagher stated that their princess doesn't want them to get a hold of Laplace's Box without war breaking out. He pleads with Frontal why doesn't he listen to his own princess. Frontal counters by asking Banagher if he even believes in the existence of the box, a box that no one has ever seen and its contents unknown, but has the power to overthrow the Federation. Banagher admitted that he didn't but stated his firm belief that knowledge can change the world in an instant. Frontal asked for examples, so Banagher starts listing out the various military developments over history. Frontal complimented the boy for his knowledge of military history and asked if he knows that space emigration is a form of mass exile. He goes on to explain about why Neo-Zeon is fighting against the Federation: to bring about freedom for the spacenoids. Banagher protested that no one should resort to terrorism, even to take a life. Angelo called Banagher a hypocrite, citing how he killed one of their best men, Ensign Sergei, on the battlefield. Frontal told Angelo that Banagher doesn't know what he's talking about; his response was purely on instinct. Ensign Sergei, on the other hand, was unlucky. Frontal then summoned Zinnerman and Marida to escort Banagher out, and expressed his hopes that the boy will come to understand what Neo-Zeon really is and come to fight alongside them. However, Banagher had one last question: Is Frontal really Char? Frontal answers that he sees himself a vessel for the hopes of those in space and the ideals of Zeon. If anyone wants to believe that he's Char, then so be it. As night drew on, Frontal confides in Angelo that the movement of the Federation forces have him concerned. Angelo asks if he is expecting an attack. Frontal ignored the question, and instead asked Angelo about the progress with analyzing the Unicorn. Power of the NT-D The Nahel Argama launches an attack on their base in Palau to get back Banagher and the Unicorn Gundam, destroying most of the Sleeve's forces with their opening hyper-mega particle beam cannon assault on the asteroid. Mobile suits from the Argama continue to destroy many of the Sleeve's mobile suits, Full Frontal and Angelo take out a pair of mobile suits and retreat to their ship to observe the battle between the Unicorn and Marida's Kshatriya. Onboard the Rewloola, Full Frontal states that they will use Marida to bring out the Unicorn's full capabilities and retrieve any of Laplace's Box data when the Unicorn enters Destroy Mode, which they can receive from the psycho monitor they've installed in the Gundam. As expected, Banagher engages Destroy Mode. Surprisingly, Banagher/Unicorn is able to hijack Marida's Funnels and used them against her. Zinnerman asked if it is Banagher who's making that happen. Frontal corrects him. The Unicorn's pilot is currently a mechanism processing thoughts into action, regulated by the NT-D, the Newtype Destroyer System, which identifies a Newtype and takes control of his/her psycommu weapons. Frontal comments that as the NT-D demonstrates how to fight Newtypes, which natural or artificial, it would be the day they would be consigned to history. As the Universal Century is approaching its hundredth year, the UC Project that created the NT-D is aptly named indeed. After Marida is defeated then captured, Full Frontal decides to intercept the Unicorn when they go to the Laplace Station to discover more information about the Box. While the Garencieres assaulted the Nahel Argama to extract Marida, Full Frontal and his underlings attack the Unicorn to force it to turn into a Gundam. Full Frontal follows the Unicorn into Laplace and is forced to land when the Unicorn shoots it's vulcans at him. The Sinanju is tossed back and forth, by bombs placed by Daguza Mackle, before he fires a missile at its face, slightly damaging it. In retaliation, Frontal/Sinanju uses his beam tomahawk to mercilessly incinerate Mackle. After watching in horror, the Unicorn turns into Destroy Mode and starts to mercilessly fire its beam magnum at the Sinanju, managing to singe its shield. Full Frontal fires back but is forced to retreat from the Unicorn's firepower. After watching the Unicorn decimate his two remaining soldiers, Full Frontal engages in melee combat with the Unicorn as they both descend into the atmosphere. Full Frontal uses his beam tomahawk but the Unicorn blocks with its shield. The Unicorn then tears off the Sinanju's left leg as it continues to chase it. Full Frontal tells Banagher to stop this because they will both burn up in the atmosphere if they keep this up. The Unicorn generates a giant beam saber and Full Frontal manages to dodge it by taking cover behind the large piece of debris the Unicorn is attacking. Full Frontal escapes the fight after the Unicorn accidentally hits Gilboa Sant's MS with a beam magnum shot. Full Frontal retrieves Angelo's disabled MS and watches as the Unicorn Gundam plummets into the atmosphere. Desert Crash The Garencieres pursued the Unicorn into the atmosphere. However, Banagher/Unicorn grappled onto the Garencieres, causing it to crashland in the desert. The Zeon remnants who have been fighting guerilla warfare against the Federation since the end of the One Year War, caused a diversion by attacking the capital of Dakar before regrouping with the Garencieres. Zinnerman, his bridge officers, Yonem Kirks and Loni Garvey gathered on the bridge for a meeting with Frontal. Frontal complimented Kirks for safeguarding Haman Karn's legacy, more so for Loni, who was part of the attack on Dakar. Onto more pressing matters, the Laplace Program showed new coordinates at Torrington, the sight of Zeon's first colony drop. Loni asked permission from Frontal to be part of the assault, Frontal subtly implies that though he may command the Zeon space forces, he has no hold over the Earth remnants, thereby allowing them to act as they see fit. As soon as Kirks and Loni had left the bridge, Zinnerman questioned if it was a wise decision. Frontal stated that their comrades have been waiting a long time and now there time has come, all because of Cardeas Vist. The Black Unicorn As the Garencieres completes its acsend into space with the support of the [[SCVA-76 Nahel Argama |SCVA-76 Nahel Argama]], the Garencieres and the Nahel Argama are attacked by the Dogosse Giar-class'', General Revil. As the ''General Revil's deployed mobile suits advanced on the two ships, Full Frontal appeared and intercepted the Federation units in the MSN-06S Sinanju along with Angelo Sauper in the YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu. After the Rozen Zulu dispatched the Federation forces, Full Frontal proceeded to engage the General Revil. Pics Gallery 08.jpg|Full Frontal profile Full Frontal.jpg|Full Frontal talks with Banagher Full Frontal LOL.jpg|Gudnam Unicorn - Episode 3 - Full Frontal - Sinanju Cockpit 179856.jpg|Full Frontal Gundam War Card 9dc2079d.jpg Full Frontal Ep4.jpg|Full Frontal's appearance in episode 4 Notes & Trivia *Whether the name is an alias is unspecified. On the contrary, his name holds the meaning of "stark naked"(or fully exposed) although it could easily be reference to a full frontal assault. *Full Frontal's Japanese voice actor, Shuichi Ikeda, also voiced as Char Aznable (Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam & Mobile Suit Gundam:Char's Counterattack) and Gilbert Durandal (Gundam Seed Destiny). Reference File:Uc-sc-red-ace.jpg| External Links ja:フル・フロンタル Category:Villains